Hurts Like Heaven
by Summersetlights
Summary: Threesomes had never looked so good to Eli, Jake, and Drew. Especially with each other...


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

**_This is dedicated to Gehad and Frankie. Yup, yup. ;) Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>They weren't gay or bisexual. They didn't check out other men on the streets. They didn't live for the feel of a man. Normally, they would have never dreamed of ever being attracted to another male. But it was on that drunken night that these thoughts went out the window. A mixture of six hands grabbed and pinched every bit of skin available. They were bruised to the bone, but they continued, because it felt too good to ever stop.<p>

The boy with the long, dark hair was on the bottom, his hand and knees were on the hard ground, and that was the night that the other two realized that he wasn't that quiet. Especially with something pleasuring him. The sandy-haired boy stood behind him and pushed in and out, torturing the boy, making him beg for every ounce of pleasure. Then, the other boy, the one with spiky hair, stood off to the side, with his man-hood in his rapid-moving hand. His eyes were locked on the two as if he were hypnotized.

Now, these three young adults all had people they cared about. All girls. They loved those girls, but for some reason, they couldn't keep away from each other. They knew it was wrong, and they knew that it would just lead to heartbreak, so they cut all ties to each other. But on another drunken night, they all found each other like magnets, and they couldn't stop.

After this night, they devised a plan; once a month and no one gets hurt. Once a month and no one finds out.

Once a month was just enough to get by.

.

.

.

"I go on top."

"Fuck, no. You're smaller, so I go on top."

"You're always on top. And you're, like, two inches taller than me-"

"Try a whole foot"

"Fuck you, man. I should leave right now-"

His sentence was lost with a simple lick on his erected area. A groan faded out of his mouth like steam, and each time Jake's tongue swirled around him, he panted a little harder than before. His muscles in his neck stretched as he leaned back, his fingers gripping Jake's sandy locks. Off to the side, he saw Drew walk his way over, with an almost cruel smile on his face.

"Who's going to be on top now, Eli?" Jake whispered, his heated breath spreading chills down Eli's spine. Drew smirked and ran his fingers everywhere Jake's tongue didn't reach. Part of Eli hated the two and he wanted to…punish them. But he was so lost in the complex ecstasy that the thought of dirty punishment slipped out of his mind.

"Fuck you, Jake. I'm still going to be on top. This just proves how mu- …_oh_."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up."

Watching Jake lean over him in the most sensual of ways made a groan rip out of his already sore throat. It's dirty and so natural and he grips Jake's hair and forces him down, which the boy gladly does. He moves down further and further, and Eli is completely gone, with his head lolling to the side. And then, when Drew moves up his body and claws his way down his chest, Eli's air is sucked away. Everything is moving so fast for Eli and he can't see straight. They know all of his secret weaknesses and they know exactly where to put their tongue and other things.

Drew clasps Eli's hair in his strong hands with force. He pulls his head forward and their lips are at battle, and Eli is groaning with the feel of chapped lips and a slick tongue on him. The spiky hair feels so...right in his hands and the feel of Drew's tongue dominating his is something of another land.

"You can't fight us, Eli," Drew whispers in his ear, sending heat across Eli's body, "We'll just win...and the torture will be more than expected."

"I can take you two." Eli gasps out, and groans when Drew's teeth sinks into his neck.

Drew traces his finger down Eli's spine, and Eli bites his tongue in response, and Drew laughs, "You'll never win."

And everything goes into over-drive. Jake moves faster, keeping up with Eli's thrusts. He takes more of Eli every moment and he hums appreciatively, almost smirking around him. Drew bites and scratches, but knows that Eli is in his palm. He has never heard such a loud moaner. He twists Eli's locks around his fingers and pulls, and Eli lets out a whimper. He feels like a play thing. No, he feels like _their_ play thing. And he can live with that.

With one more suck and one last bite, Eli falls over the edge. Stars are in his vision and he can't keep himself up. But the two boys help him, putting him on the bed, while he goes into position, with his ass facing out. He's still out of it and he just wants more and he doesn't even care how he'll get more. He doesn't care that he's on the bottom again, he doesn't mind anymore, and he just wants them, "So, before we fuck you senseless, we were thinking that we should meet two times a month?"

Eli smirks and he turns back around, his shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Make it three times and we have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I know, I know. This was awkward and I KNOW that this will never happen, but that's fanfiction.<em>**

**_Review, please? :)_**


End file.
